


Psychosomatically Disordered Life

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Gen, Psychosomatic disorder, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychosomatic Disorder: When the brain creates physical symptoms with no cause. Andy's stress has caused his body to rebel against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosomatically Disordered Life

Psychosomatic Disordered Life  
  
I was always known as the worrier in my family. Even as a kid, I was stressed about little things, like going to the doctor or school, things like that. Like what if I went to the doctor and they told me I had something wrong with me? What if the kids didn't like me at school? I mean, sure, those worries happen to everyone, but to me, they were.... more than that. As in more worry and stress over it than most people receive.   
  
I remember that even as young as starting kindergarten, I had managed to stay up super late as a little 5 year old, worried about the kids not liking me when I was going to start the next day, even though I had already played with a few of them at the park, and because of that, I ended up falling asleep in the middle of play time the next day. But it wouldn't stop there. Throughout kindergarten, I would stress over everything. What if this stomach virus would kill me? What if Jake stays mad at me forever for breaking his toy? I worried over every little thing, to the point that by the first grade, I was having pretty nasty headaches on a regular basis.   
  
Of course, little kids don't normally get headaches unless there's something really wrong with them, like a tumor or something. So my parents took me to the doctor, worried about their only child. Well, the doctor couldn't figure out anything, so she sent me to the hospital so they could take some scans of my brain and see if there was anything wrong there. They didn't find any abnormal growths, so they send me home, but my headaches continued. I went back to the doctor again, and she asked me if I worried a lot. I said that I did, scared of what she would say next. All she did was tell me to stop worrying over little things, because that might have been causing my headaches. So I said ok. But I couldn't stop worrying.   
  
It wasn't like I was with one of those general anxiety disorder, because I could tell where my worries were coming from, they were coming from whatever big thing was coming up next. And it wasn't constant. If there was nothing challenging coming up in the future, then I wouldn't worry, but if there was something coming up that I was seriously worried about, I would worry and worry over it, and stress myself out to the point that it would become physical.   
  
Just in elementary school alone, I managed to stress myself out so badly over the school play, and the fact that I had a lead role, that opening night, I was throwing up from the stress, and they had to bring in my understudy. Another particularly embarrassing time was when I had asked Sandra to the dance in middle school, and she hadn't replied to my email, and I worried over it for a few days, eventually having to play hooky cause my head was killing me too much for me to crawl into class. By now, it was becoming ridiculous. I wanted to be able to sing and act again, without stress about opening nights or people judging my voice making me sick to the stomach.   
  
I picked up the phone, dialing the number of one of my oldest friends, one who I had always looked up to, in the sense that he was always the calm one. Maybe he could finally help me break this?   
  
"Hey bro, what's up?" Jeremy asked from the other end of the line.   
  
"Remember when you said that you were always open if I needed help?" I asked. Already I could feel the beginnings of a stress headache.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it's time to finally stop stressing and letting it make me sick."


End file.
